


Be Patient

by ListeriaM



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeriaM/pseuds/ListeriaM
Summary: How I imagine season 2 would have gone for these two. PS fuck you netflix.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Sterling hadn’t been at school all week, and April was starting to worry.

April knew Sterling was heartbroken over what happened at the lock in. She herself was heartbroken too. But did she really have the power to upset Sterling so much that she had to miss a full week of school? 

She hadn’t responded to any of April’s texts, and Blair wouldn’t so much as acknowledge her presence when she tried to get any information out of her. 

So that’s how April found herself 15 feet in the air, climbing a trellis on the side of the Wesley’s house.

"April?", Sterling whispered, visibly confused as she saw the girl hanging on a trellis outside her bedroom window. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was worried about you", April admitted softly, "can I come in?" 

"why?", Sterling replied coldly, the hurt still fresh in her voice. 

"please, Sterling", April pleaded, "just give me five minutes." 

"fine", Sterling retorted as she slid the window open just enough for April to fit through and clumsily roll onto her bedroom floor. 

"thank you", she said shyly as she stood up. She had rehearsed exactly what to say, but her mind went blank as she saw how puffy and red Sterling's eyes were, their usual glow diminished to barely a faint shimmer. Sterling looked like she hadn't showered in days. 

"Are you okay?" she started softly, searching Sterling's eyes for clues. "You haven't been at school all week."

Sterling shifted uncomfortably from her seat on the edge of her bed. "umm, not really", she said flatly. Too exhausted to lie but not quite ready to explain. 

"I'm sorry", April started, "I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have handled things the way I did at the lock in. It wasn't fair to you. But you have to understand the pressure i'm under now that my dad is back. Please understand that. I never wanted to hurt you. It kills me to see you like this."

Sterling just stared at her for a long moment before saying anything. "this isn't about you April. But yes, you did handle it badly, and you did hurt me. But I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pressured you to come out when you weren't ready, when it wasn't safe". 

"What do you mean this isn't about me?" 

"A lot has happened this week." 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"not with you. not now." 

April nodded, deflated but mostly overwhelmed with concern for Sterling's wellbeing. 

"Okay. If you want to talk about it later you know where to find me" she said, gesturing to the cell phone in her pocket. " I really care about you Sterl. I hope you know that". 

"I know", Sterling smiled, the sadness still apparent in her eyes. 

"Okay, I guess i'll leave you alone then", April said, slowly turning around back towards the window. 

"wait", Sterling whispered as April began making her way back towards the trellis. She took a big step forward, and pulled the shorter girl in front of her into a soft hug, resting her chin on the shorter girl's head. 

April let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, letting herself sink into the taller girl, her head resting on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both savoring the proximity to the other, afraid to break the moment, until April felt a single drop of water hit the top of her head.

April felt one drop and then another and then felt Sterling begin to sob. 

"I got kidnapped at gunpoint", Sterling whispered, "right after I left the lock in"

April froze. "What? by who?", she whispered back, trying to sound calm. 

"my aunt, who it turns out is really my mom"

"oh" April replied, confused and unsure what to say or where to go from there. Sterling let go of the smaller girl, sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her on the mattress, inviting the other girl to sit. She was still mad at April. She could be mad at April later. Right now she really needed a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"wow", was all April could manage to say after Sterling explained to her everything that had happened the night of the lock in. The kidnapping, the bounty hunting, the fact that her mom wasn't really her mom. 

"I can't believe I thought you were this upset about me", she added, "and I didn't even know that all this was going on, and I wasn't there for you", she continued, " I should have never let you leave the lock in." 

"I was also upset about you", Sterling added, " I still am"

"right", April frowned, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No"

"So then what do you want?" April said as took a step closer to Sterling. 

Sterling's heart pounded when she realized how close they now were to each other. "you know what I want", she whispered, not breaking eye contact.   
"But I just can't trust you with my heart again, not yet anyway" 

April nodded, looking defeated as she took a step backwards. 

"We were enemies for so long, and then all of a sudden we were.... whatever we were..." Sterling stammered, a little awkwardly, not sure exactly what to call what they were, "Maybe we could try being friends for a little? Get to know each other, and trust each other again, and see where it goes from there?"

April smiled back at her, "I'd like that very much", she said as she grabbed Sterling's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Goodnight, Sterling" she said with a crooked smile as she turned around and smoothly climbed back out the window, leaving Sterling's hand still tingling from the contact. 

To April's surprise, Sterling was back at school the next day. April was already in her assigned seat in Spanish class when she heard a familiar laugh. She looked up and caught a glimpse of the blonde. She couldn't help the beaming smile that spread across her face when Sterling smiled back at her and took a seat in the seat right behind her. April felt lucky just to be able to share the same air as the girl for the next 45 minutes, feeling suddenly lighter in the other girl's presence. 

When Seniorita O'rielly told them to pair up to practice their conversation skills, she didn't even hesitate before turning around to face Sterling, unable to contain her excitement. 

"Do you want to...." she pleaded, suddenly embarrassed to ask. 

"me?" Sterling asked in mock confusion. "You want to be partners with me?" 

"We're the two best Spanish speakers in class. Forgive me for wanting to have a grammatically correct conversation" 

"Wow that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me", Sterling said with a shy smile "Okay, you pick the topic" 

April started, in a near perfect Spanish accent, " Mis padres estarán en Italia hasta la semana que viene, así que Ezekiel y yo daremos una fiesta en mi casa este viernes por la noche." 

estas dando una fiesta? ¿Alguna vez has ido a una fiesta?, Sterling responded, doing her best to match April's tone but not quite sounding as natural. 

"Hay una primera vez para todo." April replied, going almost a little overboard rolling her R's. Sterling had to remind herself to look away from April's mouth. 

Sterling continued, "Wow estoy impresionado. ¿Habrá alcohol en esta fiesta?"

"Habrá.", April said, with a smirk. 

"April Stevens apoya el consumo de alcohol por menores de edad. ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?" Sterling replied, eyes still glued to April's mouth. 

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, Sterling Wesley." April said just as the bell rang. She collected her things from her desk and quickly made her way to her locker. Sterling followed suit. 

"Are you really having a party?" Sterling asked a little too eager, leaning against the locker next to April's. 

"It was mostly Ezekial's idea, but I guess I am", she started, "It's not like my parents can really get mad at me if they find out, after my dad you know, beat up a prostitute and all" April said awkwardly. 

"right", Sterling chuckled a little. 

"You should come." April blurted out. "Now that we're friends. Blair too" 

"Ok, we'll be there." Sterling said, "well I will. I'm not sure if Blair will want to come because she--" Sterling looked away, unsure how to finish that sentence. 

"hates me?" April finished it for her. 

"well, ya" Sterling said, defeated. 

"I'll win her over." April said confidently, "just you wait". 

Sterling spent the rest of the school day lost in thought at the prospect of going to a party at April Steven's house. Of what it would be like to be drunk with April Stevens, with people dancing and sweating, and April dancing and sweating, her dancing with April. Sterling's head was going to explode. She could barely keep here eyes off April now, how would she manage not to stare at her dressed in something a little tighter and more revealing than her school uniform or her church dress. She was going to need Blair's help. 

"There is no way in hell i'm going to a party at April Steven's house", Blair barked as the two brushed their teeth that night. 

"Please Blair, I need you there. I need your help"

"I'm not gonna help you bone April!" Blair spat. 

"I don't want to bone April!" Sterling spat back. "Well I do... but I cant... which is exactly why I need your help" 

"You want me to cock block you and April"? Blair asked 

"Hopefully you won't need to. But I just don't trust myself, and we're trying this new thing where we are friends, and I don't want to do anything to screw it up" Sterling blurted out. 

"So you want me to cock block you and April"?, Blair asked again. 

"If I say yes will you come to the party with me?", Sterling begged.

"Maybe", Blair retorted

"Fine. I need you to come to the party with me to cock block me and April", Sterling said flatly. 

"See, was that so hard?", Blair smirked, "now when is this party anyways?"

"Tomorrow night". 

"Sterl! We needed to have started finding you an outfit like yesterday! Come on, " She said as she grabbed Sterling's arm to pull her towards their closet, "let's find you something that says 'don't bone me April Stevens'!" 

All day friday the hallways buzzed with anticipatory gossip about April's party. Most of the student body had never been to an "unsupervised" party, and their excitement was palpable. 

"I heard that Ezekiel got his older brother to buy them a keg", Sterling overheard a curly-haired boy from band say. 

"Whats a keg?", another boy said

"A keg is bucket of alcohol dummy", the first boy said.

"I heard that alcohol opens your heart to sin" Sterling heard a group of freshman girls discussing

"Alcohol is the devil's doorway", another girl added. 

Sterling herself was buzzing with excitement, but for an entirely different reason. She heard April and Hannah B walk over, April entering the combination to her locker, which coincidentally was one over from Sterling's. "Oh hi April", Sterling said, a little too eagerly. "Everyone is talking about your party. Is there really going to be a keg?"

"It's none of your business Sterling!" Hannah B interjected, feeling suddenly possessive of her friend 

"Do you even know what a keg is, Hannah B?" April spat, feeling suddenly defensive of Sterling. 

"Ya, its a bucket of alcohol", Hannah B responded. 

April just rolled her eyes. Her and Sterling shared a smile when their eyes met. 

"Well, i'll see you tonight April" Sterling said as she walked away. 

"You invited HER?" Hannah B spat

"Yes. We're friends now. Is that going to be a problem?" April responded coldly. 

"um, no" Hannah B cowered. 

As she walked to class, April noticed that she was still smiling from her interaction with Sterling. Good thing she still had a few hours to get herself under control before tonight.


End file.
